


Used To Like

by dazed_confused



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Angst, Complicated Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazed_confused/pseuds/dazed_confused
Summary: Jimmy takes another drag and laughs a humorless laugh and wonders how he let himself get so connected to a person.
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Kudos: 20





	Used To Like

He knows he shouldn’t be upset. He knows he shouldn’t have jealousy wash over him as a groupie laughs at Robert’s joke to get into his pants. He knows he shouldn’t be upset. But he doesn’t accept that, so he storms out of the dressing room and waits in the taxi until he can hide from the world in his hotel room.

Jimmy forgets about his issues when he goes to his balcony and smokes a cigarette as he watches over a populous New York City. Any girl would die to get with a guitarist who had earned a rock god status within the last five years. But he knows none of them to care about his true self and the one person who did is now with a girl he’ll forget the name to in three days.

Jimmy could tell himself he pushed Robert away because it was just supposed to be a fun little thing they had for the time it lasted or it would mess up the dynamic of the band. He’s told himself that was the reason since the moment he ended the arrangement he had with Robert. But he knows it’s not. He knows the only reason he won’t carry on with Robert is that he’s scared. He fears the way he can trace circles on the blonde’s shoulders when he’s asleep, and Jimmy’s only thoughts are he’s the only person in the world that matters. He fears the lovesick feeling he gets every morning after realizing he’s woken up in the strong toned arms that protect him even through sleep. He fears the way Robert only looks at him when the entire room has smiles covering their faces. But overall Jimmy’s afraid to let someone into his dark soul.

He doesn’t want to be the reason Robert loses his sunny aura or the reason the blonde doesn’t have a smile on his face every second. So Jimmy fucked himself over to protect the singer. That’s what he promised all those years ago after seeing him in person for the first time. The brunette knows he’ll do anything for the younger if it meant he could help protect the innocence of the blonde. So Jimmy takes another drag and laughs a humorless laugh and wonders how he let himself get so connected to a person.

Jimmy puts out his cigarette and retreats to his room after looking over the city one last time.

By the time Jimmy makes his way to bed, he hears moaning through the wall. He hears the random groupie moan out Robert’s name. But Jimmy knows he can’t be upset. He knows this is best for both sides. But that doesn’t mean Jimmy can’t regret the way he’ll never be able to love anyone who can make it work with him. So Jimmy covers his ears with his pillows, rolls over on his side and falls asleep to the only person he ever loves, moans of pleasure that Jimmy could only wish to provide to him.


End file.
